Master Man (Wilhelm Lohmer, Watcher Datafile)
MASTER MAN Wilhelm Lohmer secret Wilhelm Lohmer's was an American Bundist of German descent, and loyal to the Nazi ideal, but he was physically weaker than his comrades. It was precisely for this reason that he was chosen to be subjected to the Nazi version of the Super-Soldier Serum. Although the formula was a derivative of the original Super-Soldier serum that gave Captain America his powers, Lohmer gained abilities exceeding those of Captain America. Christened Master Man, the Nazi agent became a favorite of Adolf Hitler and he participated in many Nazi campaigns, often the prime adversary of his counterpart, Captain America, and his allies, the hero team Invaders. The effects of the formula, unlike the Super-Soldier Serum, granted Lohmer exceptional strength. The effects also enhanced Lohmer's stamina to an unknown degree. His musculature produced less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. At his peak, Lohmer could physically exert himself at peak capacity for at least several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins began to impair him. The formula fortified Lohmer's bodily tissues, making them much more resistant to physical injury than the body of an ordinary human. Lohmer could withstand powerful impact forces such as being struck by The Sub-Mariner, falls from great heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, high caliber bullets, and high caliber artillery shells without being injured. For some unknown reason, the formula also granted Lohmer slight psionic capabilities that he could use to levitate himself and fly through the air unaided. Hitler decided that Master Man and similar Nazi agent Warrior Woman should be married, and Lohmer readily agreed. Warrior Woman considered Master Man to be a blundering oaf, and she scorned him. At her leader's command, however, she reluctantly agreed to the marriage. As the allied guns pounded Berlin near the close of the war, Master Man and Warrior Woman were placed in suspended animation in separate, secret laboratories within the city. Through the foresight of the Nazi Baron Strucker, these two hidden facilities had been built for this very purpose. Baron Strucker knew that Hitler's regime would fall, so he devised a way for the two greatest warriors of the war to be preserved, ensuring that "the dream" would be reborn in the future. After Baron Strucker's funding ran out, Herr Nacht took over the financing of Master Man and Warrior Woman's preservation. Axl Nacht's father was involved in the project from the beginning, over 40 years ago. Over those years, the project was technically managed by Doctor Kraus, a German scientist whose life had been saved by Axl Nacht's father. Affiliations Solo D4, Buddy D8, Team D6 Distinctions Brutish Thug, Loyal Nazi Soldier, Ubermensch Power Sets NAZI SUPER-SOLDIER Enhanced Stamina D8, Levitation D8, Superhuman Durability D10, Superhuman Strength D10 SFX: Brute Force. Spend a doom die to double Superhuman Strength for your next roll. SFX: Bulletproof. Spend a die from the doom pool to ignore physical stress or trauma from kinetic-based attacks. SFX: Immunity. Spend a doom die to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from poison, disease, or fatigue. Limit: For the Reich! Step up emotional stress inflicted by military- or nazi-party superiors to add a D6 doom die, or step up the lowest die in the doom pool. Limit: '' Low-Level Psionics.'' While stressed out, asleep, or unconscious, shutdown Levitation. Recover that stress or wake up to recover Levitation. If mental trauma is received, shutdown Levitation until trauma is recovered. Specialties Combat Expert D8, Menace Expert D8 Category: Datafile Category: Watcher Datafile Category: German Characters Category: Nazi Category: Super Axis